Siren's Song
by Night Lotus Blossom
Summary: Ellie sings to him.
1. Chapter 1

Series Title: Siren's Song  
Chapter Title: Siren's Song  
Author: Night Lotus Blossom  
Rating: NC-17 for swearing and graphic images  
Summary: Ellie sings to him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or any of the characters therein, but I do like to play in the sandbox.

_They ride at night,  
on the lonely sea dunes._

The sea nymphs on their sleek,  
white sea horses, obedient to only the moon.

They take to the sea in a scurry of flight,

To meet their secret lovers, deep in the night.

_Sea Lover_

By Lani Kaub

Casey was thrashing, his legs entangled in the sheets as sweat drenched his forehead and ran down his chest in rivulets, cascading over his abs, which were clenched as tight as a drum. Behind closed eyes, images of blood, body parts and fallen comrades mingled with tortured screams and the gritty taste of hot desert sand, which scoured the inside of his mouth.

He sat up suddenly, a roared "No!!!" tearing itself from his throat. His eyes came open, rapidly scanning the darkness, his body tensed to fight an unseen enemy, while his breath came in a series of short, harsh pants, and his hands curled into claws, which scrabbled for purchase on the mattress.

Slowly, the dream crept away and reality seeped in, bringing with it the realization that he was not in the middle of some godforsaken sandpit half a world away. Instead, he was in an apartment in Burbank, assigned to protect a bumbling, albeit sweet kid whose brain housed a truckload of espionage secrets that made him a walking murder death kill target.

As he always did after being awakened this way, he showered to wash away the sweat and rebury the memories that still threatened to invade his consciousness. Tonight was worse than usual and what felt like an entire battalion of emotions were warring away in his gut, although, at the moment, guilt and anguish were winning.

He concluded his shower, stepping out of the still steaming enclosure, and secured a towel around his hips. As far as the routine went, after the shower, he usually opted for donning his robe and spending some quality time with the scotch bottle, but not tonight. No, tonight he needed to seek his cure elsewhere. He quickly dressed, packed some obligatory heat and left the oppressive confines of his apartment, heading out into the night.

Always aware of his surroundings, Casey vigilantly looked and listened as he strode toward the back of the complex. It was well after midnight and peacefully quite as his neighbors slumbered away innocently, snug in their beds. Wind softly rustled the fronds of the palm trees lining the walkway and the sound of water gently lapping the sides of the swimming pool could be heard. He felt himself being drawn toward the pool.

Dimmed spotlights softly illuminated the trunks and canopies of the majestic fan palms growing around the perimeter of the pool. It was a cool night by southern California standards and wisps of steam rose from the spa, their ghostly fingers tickling the darkened sky. The heated water from the spa cascaded like a waterfall over a roughened rock slab and into the shallow end of the pool. An autumn moon hung low and ripe in the sky, drizzling liquid gold over the dark-haired goddess swimming there. She gracefully glided under the water, the underground pool lights and overhead moon shooting sparks off of her metallic silver swimsuit.

Casey stood, drinking all of this in, framed in the stuccoed archway leading to pool. As he watched Ellie gracefully glide through the water, he was reminded of the tales his mother told him as a child when she tucked him into bed, stories of wayward sailors lured to their doom by the achingly sweet sirens' songs.

Ellie was definitely a siren, and she sang to him, stirring his soul. Her beauty was his balm and her kindness soothed his scarred and battered psyche. Entranced, he walked to the edge of the pool, shucked his clothes and shoes, hid his gun at the base of a palm, and dove right in.


	2. Chapter 2

"God, what a day," Ellie moaned as she walked into the entryway of her apartment, pausing to kick off her shoes, rid herself of her purse and car keys on the small rectangular oak table, and knead the knotted muscles in her neck and shoulders. If she never stitched closed another gaping knife wound, lanced another boil, or casted another broken bone, it would be far too soon.

It was 2:00 a.m. and all of the sane people in her apartment complex had been in bed for hours, but not one Dr. Eleanor Bartowski. No, she was coming down from sixteen hours spent in the ER, having, with four other doctors, taken on another partial shift to cover for their colleague, Dr. Reynolds, whose wife was currently in the throes of labor with their first child.

Ellie was glad to volunteer, especially after witnessing the mixture of panic, fright, and excitement that crossed Dr. Reynolds' freckled face seemingly simultaneously after receiving a call from his wife stating that she was currently en route to the maternity ward. "We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" he said in a slightly off-key, high-pitched voice as he scrubbed his shaking fingers through his flaming red mop top, while pacing back and forth in front of the nurse's station like a caged animal. Ellie gently wrapped her arms around the agitated man's shoulders. "Go and be with your wife, Nate, we've got you covered." "Thanks, Ellie, you're the best, I owe you one," Nate smiled gratefully, giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek before sprinting into the nearest open elevator that was heading toward the maternity floor.

"Did all of that really only happen four hours ago?" Ellie questioned herself wearily, replaying the scene in her mind. "It feels like four days ago. Oh well, it's good to stay busy." Lately, Ellie was attacking her work with renewed vigor. It distracted her and helped to mute the pain and anger, well, mostly anger, that she felt whenever she thought of Devon.

About four months ago, Ellie had the heart wrenching misfortune of discovering Devon's affair with one of the ER nurses. While he pled with Ellie for forgiveness, claiming that it was all an impulsive, heat of the moment mistake that would never happen again, she embraced the reality she had been dancing around for some time, that she and Devon didn't belong together.

After kicking Devon to the curb, she allowed herself a small window of self pity, which involved sobbing herself silly while watching _The Notebook_ and downing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy ice cream, during a particularly bad night. But wallowing was just not the Bartowski way, at least not for Ellie, so work became her almost constant companion, especially since Chuck and Sarah started spending more time together at Sarah's place. She loved Sarah and was so glad that Chuck finally found someone to place his trust in again, especially after his nightmare with Jill.

At least Devon and nurse floozy had the good grace, or was it shame, to request transfers to another hospital within the Methodist Hospital network. However, thinking about the situation still managed to chap Ellie's hide.

Instead of going through her usual bedtime rituals, climbing into bed, and passing out, Ellie found herself restlessly wandering from room to room within the apartment, picking up a knickknack here, putting it down over there, straightening the towels hanging in the bathroom, idly running her fingers over the spines of the books on the shelves in her bedroom, and generally not knowing how to relieve her bottled up tension.

Finally, she settled on a task. Laundry. As she slid open the bedroom closet door to grab the hamper, a glint of silver caught her eye. She smiled as a small, stunted laugh escaped from her throat. "I forgot about you," she said as she pulled the swimsuit off the hanger, fingering the metallic lame fabric as it pooled in her hands. It was a strapless one piece that tied in the back, with a plunging neckline, and cutouts on both sides that each came together with bows. She vividly remembered scoring the flashy little number in a cute little boutique in Santa Monica. "Devon won't be able to keep his hands off of you in that," her friend, Veronica said as Ellie flounced out of the dressing room, playfully twirling around. The proverbial shit hit the fan shortly thereafter, and Ellie had no reason or inclination to wear the shiny suit.

"You know what, I don't need to be sexy for anyone but myself," Ellie thought as she tossed the suit on the bed with a new found focus. She quickly slipped out of her scrubs, threw them in the hamper, and headed to the bathroom, where she showered, scrubbing the remnants of the hospital from her skin and rinsing them from her hair.

After drying off, she tossed the damp towel in the hamper and padded naked to her bed, where she eased into the skimpy suit. She slid on some jewel encrusted flip flops and grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet in the hallway. A late night swim was just what she needed. Ellie determinedly grabbed the keys from the entryway table and walked out the front door, locking it behind her.

It was a cool night, and she enjoyed the gentle breeze that stirred her shoulder length dark chocolate hair as she walked the short distance to the pool. As she drew nearer, she could smell the night blooming jasmine lightly scenting the air and heard the soft whisper of palm fronds.

Walking through the stuccoed archway, Ellie circled halfway around the pool to a set of chaises adorning the pool deck. She wrapped her keys up in her towel, removed her flip flops and placed everything in a small tidy pile on one of the loungers. Walking toward the edge of the pool, she glanced in the direction of the spa, noticing the deliciously hot looking tendrils of steam curling off its surface. Since the spa's waters directly fed the pool, she knew the pool would be as blissfully warm as a bathtub.

Sitting down at the edge, she slowly lowered herself into the shallow end, allowing her body time to acclimate to the change in temperature. As soon as she felt warm and cozy all over, she swam to the middle of the pool, flipped over on her back, raised her arms over her head, and allowed herself to float peacefully, cradled in the warm water.

The sky was clear, the usual eerie orange afterglow replaced by a ripe, golden harvest moon that hung low in the sky, looking close enough to touch. The only other light was provided by the dimmed spotlights that softly lit the trunks and fronds of the fan palms, and a few underground pool lights. Ellie gazed up at the woven canopy above her and basked in the moon's glow, feeling the day's tension begin to slowly slip away.

After floating for several minutes, she turned over and gracefully dove under the water and swam to the deep end. She preferred swimming completely under the surface. The pool was small enough and she had the stamina to easily swim from one end to the other before coming up for a breath.

She completed several more laps and was in the middle of the pool, heading for the deep end again, when a small tsunami threw her off course. She surfaced, and treading water, looked around to determine what, as Chuck would have phrased it, caused the disturbance in the Force. What she saw a few feet in front of her stole her breath away.

Her eyes locked on an amazingly muscular and well-defined chest that glowed bronze in the moonlight. She was momentarily mesmerized as she watched the golden beads of water cascade down it and disappear into the pool. She continued her journey, lingering on broad shoulders and a strong neck. Her lips parted when she got to a jaw that was surely sculpted by Michelangelo himself, and her respiration and heart rate increased when she moved up to the set of full lips and over a very masculine nose. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her throat when she finally found herself staring into John Casey's gorgeous blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Siren's Song, Part 3: Boiling Point  
Author: night_lotus  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2,072  
Summary: Temperatures Rise

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or any of its marvelous characters, but I do enjoy playing with them on the playground.

Author's Note: Thank you to my wonderful beta reader, the lovely and talented sunshineali. Your input was invaluable.

Their eyes locked and held, the only sound being the soft ripple of water cascading through Ellie's fingers and over her arms as she continued to try and stay buoyant. His eyes were blue fire, and she felt the heat and barely leashed power rolling off him in waves. The instinct to bolt like a jack rabbit was never stronger, but the delicious thrill of him giving chase sizzled through her core like a bolt of lightning, and her womb was busy doing crazy little flip flops. He was what she wanted and definitely what she needed.

She had known for months. He, along with her sweet baby brother, had helped pick up the bleeding shards of her heart after it was shattered by Devon. Chuck hovered and fussed like a nervous mother hen, checking on her constantly, trying to take care of her the best way he knew how. She loved him for it, dearly, but she needed space, space to grieve, to rage, to hurt, and to cry. John seemed to intuitively understand this. He never pushed, prodded or placed expectations on her. Instead, he held her when she cried, listened to her angry harangues, which in the beginning, were many, took her to the shooting range to burn off some frustration, and was her calm and mostly quiet fortress of solitude.

There were noticeable sparks of attraction, which lately were becoming white hot. Hot looks were lingering, goodnight hugs were turning into embraces, and a would-be kiss was stymied by the unfortunate early arrival of dinner guests one Sunday night.

Shaking her head clear of her musings, Ellie found her eyes still locked with his. A pool of molten lava formed low in her belly and slowly coursed downward, intimately flooding her core as neither of them broke their gaze. She was a moth hovering ever closer to his burning flame. She felt a low, humming vibration build within as her inner muscles began to clench. She closed her eyes and realized with a shock that she was about to come without even touching the man.

Just as she reached the peak of her climax and felt the juices from her heated center flow from her body, a pair of strong hands enveloped her waist, long fingers stealing under the fabric of her suit at the side openings, pulling her toward him. Her eyelids fluttered open and her underwater scissor kicks ceased as she felt John withdraw his fingers from her suit, grasp her hips, and bring her against his magnificently broad and hard chest. His hands traveled around to the small of her back, lingering there momentarily before dipping further down, cupping her ass, lifting her and drawing her closer, until her breasts were molded to his chest.

Ellie instinctively wound her long legs around his waist and her arms encircled his neck, her fingers threading through his hair as he wrapped his muscular arms around her torso and lowered his mouth to hers. John's lips were firm and exacting, his tongue insistently licking at the seam between her lips, demanding entry, which she willingly granted as she closed her eyes and held on. As his tongue plundered the inside of her mouth, trailing over her teeth and licking the roof of her mouth, she let out a whimper, grinding her hips against his, sucking him in deeper. John responded by crushing Ellie against him even harder, demonstrating with his tongue what he intended to do to her once he was buried deep inside her.

She felt the hard, and growing larger-by-the-moment, evidence of his arousal pressed against her belly. Wiggling against him wantonly, she lifted her right foot, which was resting atop her left knee, and ran it up and down the length of his back as far as she could reach, which elicited a deep-throated growl from John. Feeling decidedly more brazen by the moment, she retraced her path down his back, dipping her foot below the water. Her eyes flew open in surprise and widened when her toes encountered John Casey's very firm and very bare buttock. Sweet Jesus! The man was naked! 'He's fucking your mouth with his tongue, and you're wrapped around him like Christmas paper,' her inner monologue chided, ' and you're worried that he's not wearing proper swim attire? Nope, no worries here,' she mentally replied. 'Just a whole lot of hot, naked goodness.'

John's hands were on her ass again, giving her a little squeeze before hefting her higher against the length of his chest, releasing her mouth. She started to whimper in protest when she felt him latch on to her neck. "What are you doing to me, John?" she questioned on a gasp, as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the left side of her neck, latching on to the sweet spot where her neck and collar-bone met, sucking hard and biting down before laving his tongue over the indentations left by his teeth. "Mmmm," he licked and sucked his way slowly back up her neck, enjoying the smell and taste of her. She tasted like Heaven. "I'm making you mine," he breathed hotly in her ear as he sucked the lobe into his mouth, catching it between his teeth, releasing it to outline the inner shell of her ear with his tongue.

The entire time he feasted on Ellie, he continued to walk them slowly toward a more shallow and shadowed side of the pool. Earlier in the evening when he passed through and closed the tall gate leading to the stuccoed entryway, he securely fastened a zip tie through the latching mechanism, knowing at the time that he wanted to spend some peaceful moments by the pool without interruption. He would cut it off later with the razor sharp folding knife that was also handily residing in the pocket of his cast-off pants. He mentally congratulated himself for the foresight and was thankful that he always kept some of the handy little ties in his pockets since they were especially useful on missions and took up less space than handcuffs.

When he reached a good spot, he went to work on Ellie's swimsuit, leaning her against the side of the pool. He continued to nibble and tease along the column of her throat while unfastening the tie at the back of her suit. He reached around and lowered the front, gently pulling his chest away from hers enough to allow the shiny top to fall to her waist. As he pulled her back against him and felt her soft round breasts and hardened nipples make contact with his chest, she moaned, arching against him. He nearly exploded, wanting to tear off the rest of her suit and fuck her in two right then, right there. 'Slow down solider, she deserves better than that,' his decidedly disturbed center attempted to reason as he finessed open, one at a time, the ties holding the sides of Ellie's suit together.

Ellie was writhing against John, desperately trying to rid herself of the remaining bit of her suit, which was caught between their bodies. He firmly placed his hands on her hips, stilling her efforts. "Ellie, sweetheart," he smiled "that feels so good, but you're going to make the fireworks go off a little early, and I want to be inside you for that." He untangled her legs from his waist, gently setting her on her feet, his hands resting on her hips, providing support while she found her footing, catching her suit as it fell from between their bodies and placing it on the pool deck. "Plus, I'm not done tasting you yet."

Ellie looked up at him with loving, desire-filled eyes as he gently scooped her up in his arms and slowly laid her on her back in the water, standing by her side. "You just float there, beautiful. I'll take care of the rest." John kept one arm resting under the middle of her back and the other nestled under her knees, providing additional support. She relaxed, lifting her arms above her head, letting John and the water support her.

The cool, crisp autumn air swept over Ellie's breasts, which were bobbing above the water's surface, causing her nipples to further harden as goose bumps appeared on the surface of the exposed skin. Ellie moaned low in her throat at the exquisite change in temperature as John swirled his tongue around her nipple, tugging on it with his teeth before sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth. He paid similar homage to her other breast, before placing butterfly kisses on the exposed portions of her stomach and ribcage.

Ellie continued to float in a desire-soaked haze as John moved around to the front of her body, parted her legs, raised her heels to rest on his shoulders, and held on to her ankles as he brought her smooth mound to his mouth. His tongue snaked out, painting the lips of her sex, licking at her glistening flesh. He engulfed her with his mouth, wanting to swallow her whole as he plunged his tongue inside her, thrusting in and out. It was all Ellie could do to stay afloat as she arched into his mouth as his lips fastened around her clit, milking her relentlessly. "Oh God, John, I'm going to…" she tried to choke out as she came hard, flooding his mouth with her sweetness, which he hungrily drank in.

He lowered her legs, moved to her side and swept her still trembling body up in his arms, holding her tightly against her chest. He kissed the top of her wet head. "Are you all right darlin'?"

"Wow, John," she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was just amazing," she panted out on a sigh.

He massaged her back with his hand as he gave her time to recover. After a few minutes, she lifted her head from his shoulder, and he turned his head toward her, resting his forehead on hers. "Think you can wrap those sweet, sexy legs around me one more time and hold on?"

Ellie drew her head back and gazed into his eyes, giving him a dazzling smile, which was all the encouragement he needed.

John repositioned her so that her legs loosely encircled his waist. He backed her against the wall of the pool, capturing her mouth with his, giving her a long, deep, soul-searing kiss, as he lifted her hips and slowly impaled her with his thick, rock hard shaft.

'She's so tight, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last,' he thought as he felt her stretching to accommodate him as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. He started to move slowly within her, taking care to be gentle. "Am I hurting you?" he asked as he softly stroked her hair, fighting for control.

"No John, but I'm going to be in agony unless you start going harder and faster. Don't hold back. I won't break, I promise." Ellie returned to his mouth and continued kissing him hungrily while rocking her hips against his.

He crushed his mouth down on hers and let go, driving into her as she wrapped her arms and legs more tightly around him and sucked on his tongue. His tongue matched his body thrust for thrust as he pounded away at her, and felt himself begin to tighten.

Ellie's muscles clenched around him as he simultaneously exploded inside of her, his seed skyrocketing toward her womb as she milked him dry.

John and Ellie clung to each other, exhausted. They breathed heavily as their hearts pounded against each others' chests. When their respiration and heart rates returned to more normal levels, they walked hand in hand to the steps leading out of the pool and climbed the stairs together. When they reached the deck, John walked them over to the chaise holding Ellie's towel bundle. He let go of her hand, unfurling the towel, letting her keys fall on the chaise as he wrapped the terry cloth around her naked body and drew her into his arms. "I love you, Ellie."

She placed a gentle kiss on his chest. "I love you too, John." "I'm never letting you go," they both said simultaneously as the autumn moon bathed them in gold and a sparkling silver star shot across the sky.

TBC


End file.
